


The Collar Stays On

by Faestae



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal/Vaginal fingering, Collars, Dom!Kylo, Double Penetration, F/M, Male oral Sex, Master/Pet, Multi, Threesome, Voyeurism, alcohol mention, ass-play, dom!hux, female oral sex, keep the gloves on, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faestae/pseuds/Faestae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The discovery of one of General Hux's classified data drives has surfaced in the hands of Kylo Ren. Containing extremely private and personal information, Hux is desperate for its return. However, the commander offers a more provocative arrangement. The return of his data drive in exchange for an evening spent with you, Hux's prized pet. Hux, reluctant to let this data be exposed to all of Starkiller, he agrees, but the collar stays on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Collar Stays On

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I’ve been waiting for this, I spent the majority of time writing this asking what the actual fuck I was doing. That being said, I have NO idea what to say about how this turned out. If you like it, awesome! If you don’t just know I don’t blame you for ONE SECOND. All I can say is, this was QUITE AN EXPERIENCE AND I AM GLAD THIS HAPPENED. (Shoutout to Kassanovella for inspiration. You're a doll and ily)

“Drink, my pet…”

You shake your head and teeter forward.

Hux steadies you with his hand, pressing the cup to your lips, “Come now..drink,” He tips it back and the water dribbles down your chin into your lap. He takes your chin in his other hand, pulling it down, allowing the water to trickle into your mouth. “There you go..You don’t want to get sick do you?”

“I’m not sick,” you say sweetly, rubbing your mouth with the back of your hand. You smile sleepily at him, swaying to one side, “Just,” you giggle, “Just a little tipsy, I think,” For the occasion, you _were_ intoxicated and hopefully you wouldn’t remember any of this, despite having agreed under sober oath.

“I know, love,” he whispers. “It’s for the pain,”

There wasn’t going to be any pain involved, was there? Hux had been inside you like that before, and he was so sweet, so gentle, tangling his fingers in your hair, pulling your hips back onto his cock. He spread you so generously, making sure he was wet enough to slide right in and gods did you love it. Face down, his cock pumping in and out of your anus like it was nothing, switching between your holes, unpredictable and wild. It was the only time he let himself moan.

“Why are you still dressed, General,” you hang on your last word, taking a sloppy hold of his collar, pulling him towards your body. Your chest pressed up against his and your noses brushed. He lowered his eyelids as you drew yourself near.

Hux’s neck and ears turned crimson. He heard that word from you every single day from you but right now looking the way you did, naked and warm, it brought blood surging to his cock. “No playtime tonight, darling,” he said softly. Your cheeks and breasts were flushing in the low light of his sleeping quarters, around your neck was a collar fashioned from steel and leather. You never took it off; you never wanted to.

You bite your lip, shifting your thighs together, “Don’t you _want_ to play with me?”

“Always.” He strokes your cheek with his gloved hand and it electrifies you, his eyelids lowering over his striking blue eyes, “Not a day goes by I don’t want to bend you over and make a mess out of you,”

Arousal and intoxication spread your knees as you pictured it, his gloved hand pushing your head into the sheets, his heavy cock soaking itself on your folds, slipping inside of you. Hux brushed your hair away from your cheek and you hold your breath, feeling yourself clench.

“Am I messy, general?” you whisper. You take his glove from your cheek dragging it over your lips. Hux twitches watching the leather pull at your bottom lip before skipping your neck and brushing over your ample breasts. He doesn’t take his eyes off of yours while he stops to cup you. He pushes your breasts up in his hand, squeezing your nipple between his thumb and forefinger, kneading you. His gloves were so cold against your bare flesh, and the longer he rubbed and pinched you, the warmer they became. You writhe under his touch sucking your bottom lip under your teeth. Sliding your knees on his satin sheets, you get closer to him. He leans into you, letting your foreheads touch. Slowly, he drags his gloved hands down your tummy.

“You’re as messy as I allow you to be,” he says gently, letting his hand slide down your tummy. He presses his hand along the inner flesh of your thigh, your knees sliding easily apart, “Aren’t you?”

Without taking his eyes off of you, he scoops your womanhood with his hand, leather squeaking over your folds. Hux shudders as you surrender control of his hand, letting him rub you slowly from front to back. Each individual ridge of his gloves caught in your folds, dragging the vibrations up through your body until a moan escaped your lips.

Hux takes you by the neck and you gasp gently. He asserts himself, squeezing you enough to illicit another moan, the charm on your collar dangling between his fingers. He slaps your clit with his hand and you inhale, your womanhood clenching around him. Your thighs press themselves together, desperately trapping his hand against you.

“Open,”

Blushing you obey, sliding your knees apart. He pushes his hand back down between your legs as you grind your hips on his glove, rubbing your own clit on the rough palm. Hux rubs you slowly, drinking in the sight of you swaying back and forth to his touch. Your softened moans urge him slower, and he focuses on your flushing cheeks.

“General,” you breathe.

“Hush..” he whispers. He pauses, his breathing growing erratic and hitched. He’s turning himself on with the thought of you on your knees; watching him with your needy eyes. Any more of this and he’ll be wanting you mercilessly, he fought urges to yank you by your neck down to your knees  to sink his cock between your pouting lips. Instead, he brought your lips together, pecking your trembling mouth, once, softer twice until you melted into his kiss. You allow him to pull you nearer, breathing in the faint smell of cigarettes from his lapels. His tongue dips down between your lips and you sigh, sliding closer to him, letting his gloved hands massage your womanhood.

“Is she ready?”

It was the commander. Hux had almost forgotten about the occasion; the reason why you intoxicated yourself, and the reason why Hux hasn’t already bound you by the wrists and bent you as naked as you were over his writing desk for a spanking.

Hux pulls away as the door slides shut again Kylo Ren enters, mask off in black robes falling loosely around his body. His delicate waves of ebony hair fluffing attractively around his ears, his lips pulled into an evil little smile.

“You’re late,” Hux grumbles wiping his lip.

“I come when I’m ready,” Ren grins wickedly when he sees you drunk and warm sitting on your knees. When Hux lets go, you feel your head get heavy, and you teeter forward. Ren catches you, sliding his hand under your hair, taking a fistful at the back, and tipping your head up towards him. He examines your pupils, “She’s drunk,” he smirks

Hux grimaces as he stands up, closing his hand around the glove that fondled your womanhood, “As much as she can be.” he says under his breath.

You’re purring all the while, moaning softly for every second Ren has your hair on its end. He lifts you and you go to your knees on the bed with a sigh. “You’re a noble man, general” he says with a sigh, “to let me fuck your whore like this.” He loops one finger round your collar. You choke, his finger pressing hard against your neck.

“She’s my pet,” Hux says slowly and you clench, feeling echoes of his glove between your thighs, “and you will respect her as such,”

Ren ignores Hux, pulling your collar left and right, admiring the curve of your neck riddled with day old love bites. He strokes stray hair away from your flushing cheeks, “Tell me, General,” Ren mutters, “Does your whore swallow?”

“She’s not here for anything other than what you wanted her for,” he scowls, choosing his next words carefully, “You will fuck her as you previously indicated,” he lowered his voice, “and then you will leave immediately after.” Hux shifted uncomfortably, “And the documents you promised me will be delivered to my desk first thing in the morning.”

“As we agreed,” the commander didn’t turn to Hux at all, just looked down at you endearingly. The alcohol that heated your chest was spreading now the longer you stared at his handsome face. His slender nose, cheeks speckled with beauty marks, his malicious smile and dark eyes like a star-less galaxy no one has ever seen. In your intoxication, you felt a ways attracted to him, and the presence he held over you. But his hands were foreign to you, both terrifying and powerful. “She’ll be safe with me, won’t you darling,” he whispers.

Butterflies erupt in your tummy, your womanhood clenching between your thighs.

Hux chewed the inside of his cheek seeing you shudder. He comes close to you and takes your chin in his hands. Your hair fell in curls around your face and neck just the way he loved it, tickling your cheeks and jaw, bringing out the submission in your eyes when you looked at him. In that moment, he was reminded you were his. Fighting the urge to be soft with you, he tightens his grip, “You will answer to the commander as you do to me, do you understand?”

You were afraid. No, you were terrified. But there was comfort in his icy blue eyes; the eyes that watched you at your weakest, and kept you warm in the aftercare. You had to be strong, if not for yourself, then for him.

Ren secures his grip on your hair again, yanking you back to look at him as Hux takes a step back. The commander pushes his gloved thumb into your mouth and you suck on his leather, your eyes still glued to his handsome face as he surrendered his fingers to you. He watched your tongue hungrily as it wet his gloves between all his fingers “That will be all, general,” he says quietly curling his fingers under your collar. “I’ll page you when she’s ready,”

_That will be all_. His heartless words echo between Hux’s furiously red ears, and he scowled. “My pet, my rules.” Pulling a chair from his personal writing desk, he sits back in it, folding his arms across his chest, “I’m not going anywhere..”

Ren smirked, stifling a groan as your tongue slides easily between his fingers, leaving saliva in globs in the seams.  “Are you going to watch me fuck your pet then, general?” he rolled his finger in your hair. In one smooth motion, he pushes your dizzy head into Hux’s bedsheets, your ass sticking up into the air in the General’s direction. You moan softly, shifting your knees in such a way that exposed your wet womanhood. Your lips ache for fingers, anything, the cool bedroom air drying you slightly.

Hux trembled, closing his fist around his glove that still smelled like you, pulling it apart, listening to it stick to itself. He dare not avert his eyes lest you fall victim to Ren’s menace. “I won’t leave her alone with you. Not like this.”

“Good,” Ren purrs letting his robe fall to the floor. He hasn’t taken his eyes off of you yet, his gaze following the curve of your spine. “I will take pleasure in knowing you will be watching your whore beg for me.”

Hux knew you weren’t begging; you never begged for anyone but him. When he claimed you, you were pure, and anyone who had even seen you like this would be immediately punished; and not in the way you were punished, oh no. He’s roused from his trance when Ren sends a single slap flying to your ass. The sound is sharp and you gasp, your pussy clenching in anticipation for your next spanking. Hux flinches, but you remain still, crying the second time his hand came into contact with you. _I need a smoke_. Fumbling for his cigarettes, he lights one in a hurry, inhaling it slowly, watching Ren dragging you around by your collar, his heavy cock wagging between his legs.

Ren taps you under your chin, “Up.”

His cock grows when you obey, pushing yourself up onto your hands and arching your back. When you raise your head, he takes your chin in his hand and forces you to inspect him, running your nose and lips over the had of his cock. He smells bitter, but its intoxicating and you find yourself tonguing him shyly. Slowly he turns your head left and right before digging his fingers into your hair, gripping you stronger than before. You gasp breathlessly, your drowsy eyes meeting his.

“Open.”

Hux shifts uncomfortably, blowing smoke from his nostrils, trying to avert his eyes. With his cigarette between his fingers, he pressed his hand up against his nose, inhaling a mix of his own smoke and your pussy. He eyed it hungrily as you swayed your hips slowly back and forth.

Your breathless whimper falls from your lips.“Yes, com—mmpph,”

Without warning, he presses his cock between your open lips, your teeth grazing his length until your nose pushed into his dark curls of public hair. Ren exhales slowly, rolling his fingers in your hair. Ren was nothing like Hux. At least Hux kissed you first; all Ren was concerned with was forcing his length as deep into your oral cavity as he could manage. He pushed your head left and right, groaning when his sensitive head bent at the back of your mouth. Bobbing you back and forth, your entire body rocks slowly and in time with his hips. He tastes like ash and pre-come, salty and sweet, the heat of his body pressing against you. A muffled moan escapes your mouth around his cock as it stiffens, your tongue digging around it.

Finally able to break his gaze, Hux exhales a thick plume of smoke from his lips as he drums his fingers on the arm of the chair. Your moans were different, something he felt resembled genuine arousal, but he couldn’t quite pin it. He took another long drag, trying to picture your lips around his own cock, that was throbbing under his uniform pants. He crosses his legs.

Biting his lip, Ren, tightens his grip on your hair, smirking has you struggle to catch your breath. Saliva dribbles from the edges of your mouth, running out on the end of your tongue as he thrusts a little harder, the head running along the ridges of your mouth, tickling your reflex. He face-fucks you in short waves; a few quick thrusts, but the ones that followed her slower, making sure you had his pubic hair curling into your nostrils before watching you regurgitate his sex from between your lips. When the head leaves your lips, he inserts his cock back into your mouth, far enough to swallow. And you did. Letting his head slide down into your throat, you raise only your eyes to him before bobbing back up.

“Good girl, back now.” he guides your head back until his cock pulls away from your lips leaving strings of spit hanging from the head. Pre-come oozed from him and you left your mouth open, eager for him still.

You lunge forward for him, but he snatches you by the collar, keeping you back. “Ah-ah…” You choke as the metal pulled right around your neck. Ren clicked his tongue, “Sit,”

Your behind falls back on your legs, your womanhood still open and wet, salivating for his touch, anyone’s touch. Hux would never leave your like this; used, yet untouched. Not for this long, no. He would have pulled you up by now so he could kiss the taste of his cock from him. Hux would stir the product of your pleasure around with his glove over your clit. But Hux gave you up tonight, and he hated it. He hated watching Ren abuse your pleasure, taking without giving; and how desperate Hux was to give.

Ren grins, fixing his grip on your collar dragging you forward towards his pulsing cock. You take it, mouth gaping, letting his erection muffle you. “Good girl,” he moans. He opens his eyes, catching Hux’s penetrating glare. Ren picks up his pace his eyes squared on his general, pressing his cock into your throat with ease now. He doesn’t flinch when you moan around him.

Hux twists his lip, holding onto his words. Busy forcing thoughts of your lips around his own cock into his head, he adjusts himself in his chair. With every drag, he reminds himself of evenings he spent in this very room, as naked as Ren was, pinning you to the satin, whispering dirty words into you ear, licking the flesh under your jaw and running your teeth over your perky nipples. He lets the smoke wisp out from between his lips as ran his tongue over his own teeth.

You can’t see Hux, but you can feel his presence in the room from the corner, seething, the faint and familiar smell of cigarette smoke drifting into your nostrils. Suddenly you’re in that memory with him, the pleasure that dragged you back and forth across his sheets reignited itself in you. In your mind, Hux was fucking you maniacally, thumbs hooked behind your knees, grunting with every instance his cock disappeared inside your womanhood. You’re lost in your fantasy of your beloved general between your thighs, that you almost forgot about Kylo Ren’s cock in your throat.

“General.” Ren says easily. He rolls his shoulders back, setting your pace slower, letting his cock run along every ridge of your mouth as he speaks, slowly and seductively, “You’re tense.”

Hux eyes him from the veil of smoke, without a word. He was. Unsettled as he expected himself to be watching you go untouched for so long, the cigarette did not provide the comfort he so desperately desired. Had the commander never shown, Hux knew his mouth would be on you, inside of you. You were so wet, he could see you glistening in the low light. Vibrations in his abdomen made him anxious; desperate to fulfill your wanton need for pleasure.

Ren grins, flinching only slightly as you take him deeper than before, “Come prepare your whore for me.”

Hux grimaced. You knew he was mocking him now. The sight of your body must be devastatingly arousing to him, and to watch you go untouched..

Ren reached around and pulled one of your cheeks apart, exposing your pleasure to Hux. Ren slaps you hard on your ass and you groan again, muffled by his cock stuffed between your cheeks. Without taking his eyes off of Hux, he pulls your mouth off of him, “Tell your general you want him to spread you,”

With a shudder, you cough, drool falling from your swollen lips while you’re momentarily freed, “Spread me, general..”

Hux’s jaw tightened. The longer he watched you, the more he realized just how desperate he was to control your pleasure. It wasn’t fair he was forced to allow Ren to even think about touching you, nonetheless be forced to watch you from behind. As disgusted as he was to even be near Ren with him in your mouth, it didn’t overcome his urge to overpower you. He couldn’t help it—you were his vice, and you wanted them both.

“Come, _general_ ,” the commander grins, “Spread her.”

The chair groans across the floor as Hux stands. Anger throbbing though him, he slowly he makes his way to the bed where Ren was kneeling over you. The sound of Ren’s dick slapping your cheeks gently with his cock, faded to background noise as he approached. He was only focused on you and your womanly curves that he had eyed for months. Seeing them now, brought back images of that first evening you spent together, when the sight of your naked body first blessed his sight. He was hooked on your intricacies, the curvature of your hips and breasts, the way you breathed when he knew it was time to fuck you.

Ren pulls you by the collar further onto the bed allowing Hux room to sit behind you, close enough for your to feel his breath washing over the backs of your thighs. You shudder when Hux touches you, trembling as he slipped his warm leather gloved hands up your thighs. The closer he gets to you, the more you tremble until you feel the brushing of his lips against your warmth. Taking deep breaths, Hux drugged himself with the smell of you; sour, intoxicating, smelling of leather and last nights come.

Goosebumps rippled across your skin where he touched you and a moan escaped you. “Quiet.” Hux mumbles into your flesh. You obey.

As Hux lifts your hips to bring your womanhood to him, Ren is forced to lay back with his legs spread, not willing to give up your mouth. Hux tries to forget Ren is even there, that its just you and him, pet and master with his lips poised to taste you. He starts soft, letting his lips brush your entrance, giving your body enough time to recognize his caress. And you do. You inhale slowly, clenching against his mouth. Hux doesn’t have to spit simply releases the moisture that’s been building up between your pinkish folds with his tongue. He spreads his saliva across your entrance, putting pressure against his tongue to enter you.

Your moans are sweet, the sounds that turned Hux’s ears as red as his hair. He shudders when he tastes you, his flushing cheeks pressing warm against you. He slides his arms up your calves, letting his gloves grip your thighs. Hux’s tongue was meticulous and his lips were punctual in all the places they needed to be, kissing your pussy like he kissed your lips on days where Ren drove him mad enough to torment you. He buried his nose and mouth into you, sucking on your warm lips like it was his lifeblood, and you were so succulent. Your womanhood was no flower, but he imbibed you like your juices were the nectar of the gods. Flicking his tongue into your womanhood Hux swallowed anything you wet his tongue with.

Moans of frustration turn into sighs of pleasure on Ren’s cock as it gagged you, becoming slick with your slobber. It starts dripping onto the bed sheets. You roll your head around his pleasure to the tingling between your legs, and your moans vibrate on his sensitive tip.

“Whatever it is you’re doing to her, Hux” Ren groans, reestablishing his grip on your hair, “don’t stop.”

This came to no surprise to the general. Of course he knew how to move you. He knew everything that made you tick; how to fondle you with just his tongue, how to make you purr like a loth cat. Hux moves his hands up to your voluptuous hips, rocking them gently back onto his lips. “Good girl…” he whispers quiet enough for Ren not to hear, but loud enough for you to feel in your sex. The rest was sweet nothings, words he’d whisper into your ear when he wanted to watch your chest blossom, but to feel the effect he had on you directly onto his tongue, it turned Hux into an animal.

If Hux was trying to distract you, it was working you lost control of your gag reflex, desperately clutching his sheets in your fists to regain it. You heave and Ren braces your head with one hand under your jaw, “Shh…sh..” he whispers. He guides your head forward onto his cock against Hux’s magnetic pull on your hips. Your eyes travel up his chiseled chest to the underside of his jaw and you shudder, suddenly, and repeatedly reminded of Hux consume you from behind. Ren exhales, clenching your hair in his hand.

It was then Hux remembered: Ren wanted your ass. Kylo Ren wanted to spread your cheeks like he actually deserved to feel how tight you were. He wanted to penetrate you in such a way that would leave you bedridden and leaking for hours on end. It was all Hux could to to prepare you, and he did.

Despite how you moaned in protest when he left your pussy, Hux sat back. He pushes his thumb into his mouth and sucks on it, letting the image of your hips fuel his desire to go through with this. He shuts his eyes, listening to your labored breathing, waiting for him to touch you again. He pushes his spit against the thumb of the glove, rolling it between his lips, and popping it back out again. Bracing his hand on your backside, he pushes his thumb up under your hips, running the length of your entrance. Biting his lip, he swirls his thumb around gathering your wetness around on the leather.

You’re responsive on your mouth end, slobbering heavily on Ren’s cock, swallowing as much as you could. “Good girl..” Ren whispered.

Glaring at Ren, Hux slides his hand up from your entrance, rubbing your puckering anus with his thumb. You shudder, as he nestles the pad of his thumb into your inner lip, pressing, pressing until–You choke as his thumb sinks suddenly, disappearing to the first knuckle. You clench, pulling his thumb deeper inside of you against his pull as wave after wave of pleasure surges from your rectum into your womanhood.

Hux worked your anus skillfully, pulling you apart slowly and carefully “Relax, darling,” he whispered and you melted, your muscles slipping into submission.  When his thumb went in easily, he pressed his index in too, prying you open slowly, listening to you fight the urge to take Ren out of your mouth to moan. “Good girl..” he breathes. Hux was in control, pushing you by the hips into the commander’s groin, forcing you to take his entire cock as much as it choked you. Beads of sweat gathered at your hairline the blood rushing to your cheeks turning your whole top half a flushed pink, your breasts swaying to and fro.

Your lust for pleasure drove you forward, hungrily lunging forward around Ren’s cock. He accepts you, bucking his hips forward, his ears flushing under his waves of dark hair. He rolls his neck back the moan that came from his throat descending into a growl, primal and low.

Finally, there was rhythm. Exhaling through your nostrils, Hux fingered you slowly, taking time to spread you as much as he could while Ren’s thick cock was stuffed into your mouth on the other end. And when Hux pulled you back, your entire body went as you inhaled, glancing up at Ren who held your fast by your hair almost tenderly.

“Mmm…you’re a good little whore aren’t you?” Ren coos, lifting your chin up, letting your teeth drag along his throbbing cock all the way to the base. Hux glanced up for a moment to the back of your head where your locks of soft hair were curled in Ren’s fist, falling attractively yet on your neck and shoulders. Your collar glistened through the tendrils of your thick hair.

Ren smirks, biting down on his lip, his moan hiccuping against your ravenous mouth. “Does that cock taste good for you, whore?”

You muffle a reply, but Hux pressed a third finger into you and you whine, writhing under his touch. He was competing now, trying to draw your attention away from Ren, a silent reminder and plea that he could still pleasure you. Rotating his fingers inside of you, he was considering the pain that was to come. A part of him couldn’t stomach it, but this new pleasure drove you harder into sucking Ren’s cock. So hard, his grip on your hair failed.

Ren’s breathing became labored, he forced himself apart from your hungry lips. He grabbed you by the collar and pulled you erect, forcing Hux’s fingers to be yanked from you. “Kiss me with that whore mouth of yours,” he groans.

Your tongues became a tangled mess of saliva and Kylo Ren’s bitter pre-come while you kissed, sharing with him his own taste. He pushed his hand down between your legs, pressing one of his long fingers easily into your ass. You gasp onto his lips, and he smirks.

Hux sat back, his erection still pressing hard against his trousers. He watched with disdain as Ren pushed his way inside of you. Moans that only he had heard were escaping your lips going directly into his mouth. Grimacing he pulls his gloves off, standing up to return to his seat. His legs wobbled, but he remained in balance, fighting urges to order Ren out. He needed to be inside of you.

“Where do you think you’re going, general?” Kylo pulls you by the hair away from his lips, saliva dripping in between your mouths. He pushed your face into his neck you lick him running your teeth along his skin as he lifts his finger into your asshole.

“I’ve prepared her,” Hux mutters, closing his fists around his dirty gloves, uncomfortably sitting down again his erection throbbing angrily from inside his trousers. “What more do you want?”

A wicked grin spreads across the commander’s face, “I want you to fuck her.”

Hux turned back around, disgust pushing his eyebrows together. How dare he? As hard enough as it was to see you, the General’s prized pet, chin covered in saliva and Kylo Ren’s pre-come, ready to take his entire sex into your rectum, “What for?” Hux snarled, “Isn’t that what _you_ want?”

“She wants you, look–” Ren grins, his nose and lips grazing over the flushed skin of your ear as he whispered to you, “Darling, tell General Hux you want him to fuck you,”

Your head falls back towards Hux, your cheeks a delicious pink still, the alcohol forgoing your inhibitions,“Fuck me, general,” you sigh, ending with a sweet giggle.

He spanks you hard, gripping your tingling flesh in his glove, letting you bounce around in his grip, “That’s my girl,” Ren purrs, you giggle again, as he nuzzles you.

Unable to decide which made Hux more furious, the sight of you, his woman in the arms of the commander unlike anyone had ever seen you, or the fact he deliberately referred to you as his ‘girl’. You were _not_ Ren’s _girl_. You were General Hux’s woman, his pet, his prize. To think he had allowed this mockery of the honor you held made Hux’s chest bubble with rage. But your ass had been so tight around his fingers, it made him think of your womanhood—soft and shaven, how smooth that must be. He made you so wet, soaking up the insides of your thighs. Any other night he would finish you, pin you down to the sheets and ravage you, but now something tugged in his chest. He couldn’t feel the reciprocated desire from you. He felt empty.

“Last chance, general,” Ren pushed his fingers through your hair again, the sensation along your scalp produced a soft moan from your pouting lips.

“No..” Hux mumbled. He steadies himself against his writing desk in the far corner, “As I’ve stated before, you will take what you’ve come here for,” he averted his eyes from the sight of you, “then you will leave and give me what I asked for.”

Your head was spinning as your swayed with Ren, your bodies flush together and lips mingling with each other. The alcoholic buzz that was ringing between your ears was passionate for the commander. His kiss was electric as he took the time to seduce you, trailing his fingernails along the bare skin of your arms, breathing you in. Your body was tingling with excitement, and as he kissed your swollen lips. Everything was oddly romantic, in the way he made he drew you near, in the way he brushed your hair back from your neck, and in the way he slipped his fingers under the clasp holding your collar intact. “You don’t need this, do you?” he muttered.

Suddenly, you’re yanked back. Hux’s hand is clenched tightly around your collar, his knuckles turning white around the steel. Your hands reach up to clutch the contraption as it chokes you, as Ren hasn’t let go of your hips, “You will _not,_ ” he snarls, “remove that from her.”

Ren returned general’s distaste, “You agreed, general,” he mutters tightening his grip on your hips, “That your whore,” He gives you a decisive tug on your hips, and you gag, “would be mine tonight.”

Black particles drifted across your eyes, and with another tug you felt the general’s clothed chest against your bare back. From behind you, Hux slips his arm around your torso and angles you in such a way that relieves the pressure on your neck. You can feel his heavy and labored breathing against you.

“She is not leaving until I’ve had my fill of her,” Ren stated, squaring his gaze on Hux, who had no plan on letting you go. Blood rushes to your neck and cheeks and you clasp desperately at your collar. “But that thing is hideous.”

“You will leave this on,” Hux growls, his knuckles growing whiter still around your collar.

Ren met his glare, “Turn her around,”

“No,” Hux clenched his jaw, hugging your torso tighter to his chest, “She belongs to me, I will not–”

“You promised her to me. I will take her,” Ren said coldly, tightening his hold on you still, “If you want access to those files, General, I suggest you turn..her..around.”

“The collar stays on.”

Ren rolled his eyes, “The collar stays on.”

The grip on your collar loosened and when he released you, you collapsed backwards into Hux’s arms with a wheezing sigh. He holds you up, turning your around on your knees, Ren sliding up against you. In your fuzzy vision, you see Hux, his jaw pulled tight, gloved hands holding you under your arms. Ren reaches around, cupping his hand under your chin.

“Spit.”

Hux watches you as you obey, a mix of both your own and the commander’s saliva running down your chin. With his gloved hand, Ren wipes the drool from you and his hand disappears. A wet leather finger scoops you from the back; Ren spreads your cheeks, running his finger from your womanhood to your anus, letting it slip inside of you. You felt every nook, every cranny of his gloved finger, the nerves vibrating along the inner channel of your rectum.

Lips falling open, you look at Hux. Blood floods your cheeks, and your ears get hot, trying not to look him in the eye. To feel this pleasure and to see the man responsible for every tingling your heart has ever felt before you, his hands at his sides, you felt dirty; exposed and despite all that, you mewl for him.

And its the sound Hux can’t resist. He twitches, feeling himself press harder still inside his trousers. Mindlessly, he reaches for you, taking your breasts in his hands and settling as close as he could be to you. He bit back urges to pinch your breasts, just to see your chest flush under him. You inhale sharply and he struggles to keep his lust for you in check.

Against your anus, you feel the pressure of Ren’s cock. His hands on your hips, you take a slow breath, your hole puckering against him. Ren scoops your up by the backs of your thighs, pinning your knees to your chest, and lifting you easily against his cock forcing your anus to relax against him. Bracing yourself back on Ren’s chest, Hux leans over you, unable to draw himself away. When your feet plant on his thighs, Kylo Ren enters you suddenly and all at once.

The pain is immense as he splits you, his throbbing cock disappearing inside of your anus. Squeezing your eyes shut, you scream, but Hux grabs your mouth, muffling your cries with his glove. From behind you, Ren is driven mad with lust, falling onto his back with a satisfied grunt. Hux’s hands find a home on your waist, pulling you forward that to his dismay, kept Ren stuffed inside of you. Gripping your hips like his life depended on it, he lifted his cock into your rectum.

Shivers tickled the folds of your womanhood that was completely exposed to Hux. And you, still moaning from the pleasure that spread from your anus, desperately craved your master’s touch. Hux kept his icy eyes on you, forcing himself to ignore Ren’s pleasure induced delirium as he fucked you silly, bouncing you like the horny girl you were on his lap. But Hux held you steady, pressing your foreheads together and riding the force of Ren’s undulating hips, his gloved hand still over your lips. He drags his hand down, revealing your reddened lips to him and you pant on his mouth.

“Look at me, Y/N.” Your name on Hux’s lips soaked you. When you raised your eyes to him, he shifts and you felt a familiar head press against your womanhood. Hux breathed hard on your mouth, “I can’t watch you like this..” he whispers, “Not without needing to feel you myself,”

“G-General,” your moan is hiccuped as Ren picks up the pace. He’s writing underneath you and you can feel him growing still. He won’t last much longer, and neither could you, and still, Hux rubbed his stiff sex around on your clitoris, smearing pre-come in your wetness. He flushed around his neck again to hear you mewl in between the bouncing thrusts of Ren’s cock.

“Y/N..” he replies, letting your name fall from his lips onto yours without them touching. Gravity pulls you closer, his face falling out of focus, eyes trying to stay open, until– “Hnng–”  Hux sinks his cock between your folds, his head riding every ridge until your hips collide. Through the thin tissue, he can feel Ren, sliding in and out of you with ease, but starting to tremble.

Hux grips your collar, tugging your body towards him, the natural curve of his cock slamming your g-spot every time, spilling pleasure through your tummy up into your chest that trembled in delight. He watched both dicks bury themselves inside of you and it filled him with a heat that felt like lust but burned hotter than his desire just to fuck you. His other hand braced you at your hips, rotating his thumb on your swollen clit, timing each thrust. His moaning was unlike anything you had heard, it sent shivers down your spine and you wanted more. So you whine, rolling his forehead against yours, letting him inhale your pleasured cries to fuel his own salacious sounds. Moaning together brought an indescribable heat to your stomach, and as he fucked you over and over again, you felt yourself reaching your climax.

“I’m coming,” you breathe. Hux flashes his eyes to you and he watches you unravel, your head falling back, your breasts becoming swollen as they bounced harder and harder until you came on your master’s cock. Hux groaned, your fluids squishing around his sex urging him to drive you harder and faster, your cum leaking from your folds.

Ren came next; suddenly and with a deafening howl. Digging his gloves into your hips, he pumped your ass full of his steaming come, and you wince, the pressure that built up inside of you desperate for release. But still you were riding him, the leverage from Hux thrusts that stimulated you relentlessly. He was next.

Lifting you by the backs of your knees, Hux lets his cock pop out of you hard and red, pulsing almost painfully.  Setting your down on your knees, he grabs your chin, pulling your mouth open and plugging your nose. Before you could moan, his sour-tasting cock is thrust between your lips to the back of your throat, “Swallow,”

Arching your back, you close your eyes and obey him. Between your lips, his cock throbs hard, pumping come into the back of your tongue. You swallow the thick come that threatened to gag you, letting his bitterness slide down your throat while your shaking hands clutch his clothed thighs. It felt so right to taste him tonight, and when you were done, he pushed his dirty glove into your hair, tossing it to one side. He didn’t take his eyes off you while you sucked him clean, bobbing your head sweetly against his hips,

“Ren.” Hux panted, the redness in his ears and neck subsiding to a pale pink that told you he was spent. Despite that, you kissed his cock as you were told to do when he finished. “On my desk first thing.”

The commander, pushing himself up onto his elbows grinned, sweat beading across his handsome chest, “We should do this again,” he smirked.

“Out.”

Ren left, pulling his robes back around his body and fluffing out his voluminous hair. It being too late to worry about being seen outside of privacy without his mask, the door slid open and he left. When the door slid shut, it was just you and him. Master and Pet; Hux’s cock becoming soft between your lips and your anus oozing Ren’s sticky come onto the lips of your sex.

Finally, there was quiet; the chaos was over, and there was control. With his hands in your hair, Hux tilts your head up, running his dirty fingers along your jaw, his cock sliding back out of your mouth. Dizzy, you teeter forward. He catches you against his knees and he bends down, lifting you by your behind. Cradling your head against his shoulder, he carries you to the bath.

“Come, pet,” Hux whispers, “Let’s clean you up.”


End file.
